The Christmas Wish
by AlyKat Ishi
Summary: A girl who has the powers to steal and give elemental powers to people. shes trap within a house where she doesn't wish to be. and its christmas season and she is one of three choosen targets for a wierd game.


It was Christmas again and the whole group of girls sat in the living room. Whispering about who would be the three targets this year. Kadeade always choose good ones. It was always one from each family. One girl from fox's side, a girl on Minnoma's side, and one girl from Alikia's side. Hikaru sat on the couch keeping to herself. She hated this season. It was the season her parents had been killed. And she had been abducted by these people.'Nothing would ever make up for what had happened nothing' she thought to herself. Kory looked over at Hikaru.

"She's being quieter than usual,"Kory whispered into Rielys ear.

"Then lets go make her day," Riely said getting up and walking over to Hikaru. "Why the long face chica," Riely asked in a sympathetic way.

"Go away Riely I don't want to listen to your fake sympathy," Hikaru said not looking up.

"Well that's to bad because I want to know what's wrong, your not bouncy as usual," Riely said bouncing on the couch.

"I don't want to talk about it, okay," Hikaru said still not looking up.

"Come on it can't be that bad, at least nothing like since you tried to kill Sesshoumaru," Riely said trying to coax stuff out of Hikaru.

"I said I don't want to talk about it," Hikaru yelled as she stood up. The room went quiet. Everyone stared at Hikaru. "What are you staring at you people yell all the time," Hikaru said in disgust. Luckily Kadeade walked in right at that moment.

"Now, now take your seats people I'll announce the targets," Kadeade said as a murmur of whispers went through the room. "Okay as you all know I've already informed the guys, and they approve. So lets get started. The first target from fox's family is Kory, yes, yes congratulations, the next target is from Minnoma's family and she is Kya. And the last but not least, we ran into a problem there's no one from Alikia's family. Well I discussed it with Sesshoumaru and the choice is Hikaru," Kadeade said. Now a bigger murmur went through the group.

"Where's Hikaru," Kory burst out. "She went up stairs like a coward," Kya said with an evil smirk. "Why I aughta," Kory cursed at Kya. Then she went upstairs to find Hikaru. Before she was all the way up she glared at Kya. And then nodded at Riely and finished up the stairs. Knock, knock

"Who is it and what do you want," Hikaru said answering the knock at the door to the girls dormitory.

"Hikaru unlock the door it's me," Kory said trying to pry the door open. "Forget it go away I hate it here nothings gonna change that so beat it," Hikaru said not getting up from her bed she was sitting on. Kory finally got fed up with Hikaru after 15 minutes and knocked down the door. But Hikaru was gone and the window was left open.

"When do we get a Christmas tree Sesshoumaru," Alikia asked whining.

"Later," Sesshoumaru replied with some irritation at the question that had been asked about a million times already.

"But when," Alikia whined once again.

"INUYASHA, TREE TIME," Sesshoumaru yelled at his brother while he was getting up after getting fed up with the whining. All the girls cheered at the comment and some of them ran off to get decorations.

"Hey don't leave me out," Koga yelled rounding the corner and running out the open door.

"You flea bitten," Inuyasha yelled after him as he sped out the door followed by Sesshoumaru. Minnoma ran to the door and yelled out it.

"Don't forget the mistletoe," then Minnoma slammed the door.

Hikaru sat on the roof of the house looking up into the clear sky. To her it seemed dark and sad like her heart. She laid on the roof thinking to herself for some time until she heard the window open below her. Hikaru immediately jumped into the nearest tree and waited to see who would climb onto the roof. When Hikaru saw it was Lantis she relaxed a little and jumped down behind him.

"Can I help you," Hikaru asked mysteriously.

"Hikaru there you are I didn't hear you behind me," Lantis said jumping around to face Hikaru.

"Duh, I didn't want to be heard now what do you want," Hikaru asked a little more sternly this time.

"You know your one of the targets right," Lantis asked. Hikaru looked at him confused. "A target is someone every guy tries to kiss, here I'll show you," Lantis said grabbing Hikaru's hand and running down the roof. They jumped off into the soft snow. Once they picked themselves out of it Lantis grabbed Hikaru's hand once again and led her back into the house. When they entered everyone looked up but when they saw Hikaru they all looked down at the things they were doing again. Hikaru glared at everyone she was so alone there no one cares about her. Hikaru was thinking of ways to torture them when her thoughts were interrupted.

"Has anyone hung the mistletoe yet," Lantis asked looking at the ceiling.

"No why itching to kiss me," Kya asked evilly. Hikaru's attention immediately turned to Kya who was after Lantis.

"That's right your one of the targets huh great watch you back..." he said walking away. Kya smiled sighing happily. She walked away and into to her room. Hikaru glared at her all the way up the stairs, and then followed after Lantis who had grabbed a bunch of mistletoe and was hanging it onto the roof. Hikaru didn't know what to do so she grabbed some too and stuck it around the house. When she was done she came back down stairs with some. She was expecting some glares but when she arrived down stairs no one was there.


End file.
